C'est fini
by Hito-76
Summary: Sam vient d'accepter d'épouser Pete… Sam.Jack
1. Chapter 1

**C'est fini… **

**Auteur** : Hito  
**Résumé**: Sam vient d'accepter d'épouser Pete…  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Saison 8 Affinity…  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**/ Alors voilà ! Etant donnés les spoilers, je me console comme je peux ! Donc si vous voulez vous consoler avec moi… Plus on est de fous…

**Mai 2010: Vous l'aurez compris, c'est une vieille fic que je n'avais pas encore postée ici. ^^**

**....................................................**

Voilà… Il n'avait rien fait et elle avait dit oui. Cette fois-ci, les dés étaient jetés et curieusement, elle se sentait soulagée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose. Elle allait épouser Pete et construire quelque chose de concret dans sa vie.  
La chance avait fini par tourner. Ils étaient ensemble depuis près d'un an et Shanahan n'était ni mort, ni porté disparu, ni possédé par un symbiote… Bref, c'était un type normal avec qui elle pourrait avoir une vie normale. C'était la seule chose qu'elle demandait, elle qui voyageait d'univers en univers, d'un monde à l'autre, côtoyant l'étrange presque chaque jour… Une vie normale, oui. Une vie, tout simplement.

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que les trois membres de SG1 étaient assis en salle de Briefing et Sam se surprit à tourner et retourner la bague à son annulaire gauche. Depuis la veille au soir, elle était à chaque fois étonnée de la trouver là, à son doigt, telle une intruse. Teal'c et Daniel en face d'elle ne l'avaient même pas remarquée. Ils discutaient tous les deux, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de Jack qui tardait, comme toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci finit pourtant par faire son entrée, une pile de dossiers dans les bras, le sergent Harriman sur ses talons. Dans un soupir, il s'avança vers eux et les salua d'un sourire fatigué.

- Salut la compagnie !

Elle vit son regard balayer la salle puis se poser sur elle… avant de glisser vers sa main gauche, bien en évidence sur la table. Elle retint son souffle, le voyant se figer. Deux secondes dans la salle, deux secondes devant elle et il l'avait aussitôt remarquée. Il est vrai qu'il était le seul à qui elle en avait parlé, le seul dont l'opinion aurait pu tout changer…  
Attentive à sa réaction, elle le vit finalement poser ses dossiers sur la table de réunion et s'asseoir lourdement dans son fauteuil.  
Il se tourna alors vers elle, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

- Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent, Carter ?

La jeune femme rougit un peu et lui rendit son sourire tandis que Teal'c et Daniel se tournaient d'un même mouvement vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'archéologue aussitôt.  
- Eh bien… commença Sam, un peu gênée… Je pensais vous annoncer ça à la fin du Briefing…  
- Allez-y, intervint Jack gentiment. Une bonne nouvelle est toujours la bienvenue !

Elle sentit de suite son cœur se serrer mais chassa rapidement cette sensation dérangeante de son esprit… Elle savait que ce genre de réactions durerait un certain temps encore mais elles finiraient par disparaître. C'était inévitable maintenant que sa vie allait changer.

- Pete m'a demandée de l'épouser et j'ai accepté.

Un silence étonné se fit à cette annonce puis le Jaffa finit par réagir le premier.

- Mes félicitations, Colonel Carter, dit-il en souriant. Je suis très heureux pour vous.  
- Merci, Teal'c, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de se tourner vers Daniel.

Celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Jack qui continuait de regarder la jeune femme. Il semblait détendu, serein.

- Eh bien… c'est une surprise… Vous ne nous l'avez même pas présenté ?  
- Daniel… réagit aussitôt O'Neill, un léger reproche dans la voix.  
- Euh oui, enfin… Félicitations, Sam, dit finalement Jackson, en souriant. C'est… merveilleux !  
- Merci, Daniel.  
- Shanahan va demander sa mutation ici, à Colorado Springs ? demanda le Général.  
- En effet, Monsieur.

Jack acquiesça, satisfait.

- Parfait, alors. Félicitations Carter.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le cœur de Sam s'emballa aussitôt sous la chaleur de ses yeux noisettes. Ils étaient devenus si doux, presque caressants.

_Il est sincèrement heureux pour moi_, réalisa-t-elle, le cœur serré… _Tout est bien fini, maintenant._

- Merci, Mon Général.

Le reste du Briefing se déroula le plus normalement possible. Une fois celui-ci terminé, tandis que Jack rassemblait ses dossiers pour retourner dans son bureau, Daniel aborda de nouveau le sujet des fiançailles.

- Vous avez prévu une petite soirée pour fêter ça ?

Sam sourit en se levant.

- Bien sûr. Nous voulons juste attendre que Pete soit officiellement transféré ici. Il y a, apparemment une longue liste d'attente. Mais dès que ce sera fait, nous fêterons ça chez moi…

Elle rougit aussitôt.

- … Chez nous, je voulais dire.

Tous sourirent devant son étourderie. Il était toujours difficile de penser « nous » lorsqu'on avait passé tant d'années à penser « je ».

- Si vous avez un souci, Carter, dit finalement Jack en se levant, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Sam lui sourit aussitôt.

- Merci, Mon Général.  
- Allez vous préparer maintenant. Vous partez dans vingt minutes !

Et ils se séparèrent.  
Quelque peu distraite, Sam eut du mal à se concentrer sur les félicitations répétées et chaleureuses de ses deux amis. Elle parvint finalement à les semer devant les vestiaires et après s'être changée en quatrième vitesse, rejoignit son bureau afin d'appeler son fiancé.

- Pete ?  
_- Sam ! Tu vas bien ? _  
- Très bien. Je voulais juste te dire que je partais en mission. Je devrais rentrer dans trois jours tout au plus.

Un léger blanc accueillit cette réponse.

_- Trois jours ? _répéta-t-il, inquiet. _C'est une mission dangereuse ? _  
- Non. Normalement, non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en souriant.

C'était si agréable de voir quelqu'un se préoccuper de sa sécurité et de se soucier d'elle.

- Je t'appelle dès que je rentre.  
- _Très bien. Sinon, j'ai téléphoné pour mon transfert… J'ai bien peur que ce soit plus compliqué que prévu._

Sam se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Comment ça ?  
- _Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a pas mal d'attente et … Je me suis un peu engueulé avec le type chargé de la liste… _  
- Pete ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée.  
- _Je suis désolé, mais c'est vraiment un emmerdeur de première ! Il ne voulait rien entendre ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien pour moi avant au minimum six mois… _  
- Six mois ? soupira la jeune femme, déçue.

Elle entendit alors les haut-parleurs grésiller, prêt à émettre un message.

_« SG1 est attendue en salle d'embarquement. SG1 est attendue en salle d'embarquement »_

_- C'est pour toi, ça ?_ demanda Pete à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Oui, je dois y aller. Ecoute, je m'occupe de ça.  
- _… Mais… Comment ?_  
- Je sais qui peut nous aider. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- _Très bien… Sois prudente, Sam._

La jeune femme sourit.

- Je le suis toujours ! A dans trois jours !  
- _Je t'aime. _  
- … Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle alors, le ventre étrangement noué. Bye !

Et elle raccrocha en soupirant.

_« Le Colonel Carter est attendue en salle d'embarquement de toute urgence ! »_

- J'arrive, j'arrive, maugréa-t-elle en s'élançant dans les couloirs.

Arrivée dans la salle, le reste de son équipe l'y attendait déjà, discutant avec O'Neill. Le vortex était ouvert.

- Eh bien, Carter ? Faudrait pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes, s'exclama Jack, amusé, la regardant approcher au pas de course.  
- Excusez-moi, Mon Général.

Tandis que Teal'c et Daniel s'avançaient déjà vers la Porte, elle se tourna vers son supérieur, hésitante.

- Un problème, Colonel ? demanda celui-ci.  
- Eh bien en fait… Il y a six mois d'attente avant que Pete ne puisse venir à Colorado Springs… Et encore, si c'est possible. Il s'est un peu fâché avec les autorités locales...

Devant la mine sombre de la jeune femme, Jack ne put retenir une grimace.

- Si j'ai bien compris… Si Shanahan ne peut pas venir ici, c'est vous qui partez ?  
- J'en ai bien peur, dit-elle, lugubre.

Il la regarda un instant en silence puis enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

- Je me charge de ça, Carter. Partez tranquille.

Sam lui sourit, reconnaissante puis mit son casque sur la tête et s'élança à la suite de son équipe qui l'attendait en haut de la passerelle. Elle se retourna cependant une dernière fois, gravant son image dans son esprit.

_Il va falloir que tu arrêtes ça… _songea-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans le vortex.

Mais pas tout de suite…  
Plus tard…

.................................................

Trois jours passèrent et comme prévu, SG1 revint sur Terre. La mission avait été plutôt calme. Analyse en tout genre, aucun danger particulier. Bref, assez reposant. Et comme lors du départ, c'est le visage de Jack que Sam accrocha en premier. Il leur souriait, satisfait de les voir arriver sain et sauf. Elle s'avança vers lui, heureuse de le revoir après trois jours d'absence.

- Mon Général, salua-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.  
- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres… Vous auriez adoré !

A ces mots, O'Neill sourit encore plus, l'œil brillant.

- Allez ! Tous à l'infirmerie ! Briefing dans … une petite heure, dit-il après avoir regardé sa montre.  
- Euh… intervint Harriman, toujours collé à Jack. Disons plutôt une heure et demi, Mon général.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, Monsieur…  
- Alors très bien, dans une heure et demi, acquiesça-t-il, avec un clin d'œil en direction de la jeune femme.

Après un sourire complice, Sam se détourna finalement et sortit, son équipe sur ses talons.  
Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait heureuse. Pas de frustration, pas de chagrin. Oui, elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle allait pouvoir concilier sa vie, ici, au SGC, son affection pour Jack et sa vie sentimentale avec Pete. Cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre. Tout se passerait bien.  
Carter marcha quelques secondes, silencieuse, puis se rembrunit tout à coup.  
A moins que son sentiment de contentement présent soit en fait le résultat de son plaisir de le revoir, lui, après trois jours d'absence…

Ahhhh ! Sam ! Arrête d'essayer de tout analyser, à la fin !

Agacée, elle entra sans un mot à l'infirmerie et passa les tests sans même s'en apercevoir. Une fois sur pied, elle se dirigea sans attendre vers ses quartiers et décrocha son téléphone.

-_ Allo ? _  
- C'est moi ! dit-elle, d'une voix enjouée.  
- _Sam ! Tu es rentrée ? Tout va bien ?_

La jeune femme sourit, attendrie, devant l'empressement de Pete.

- Ca va très bien oui ! Et toi ? Tu as des nouvelles ?  
- _Oui ! C'est incroyable mais j'ai ma date d'affectation ! Ils m'ont fait passer devant tout le monde ! A qui en as-tu parlé ? _  
- Au Général O'Neill, répondit-elle, tandis que son cœur se gonflait de reconnaissance.  
-_ Et bien tu le remercieras de ma part. Je commence à Colorado Springs dans une semaine ! _

Sam hoqueta, quelque peu surprise.

- … Déjà ?

Sans raison apparente, elle sentit son ventre se nouer. Certes, elle avait espéré sa venue, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il arrive si tôt. Et soudain l'idée que dans quelques jours à peine, elle allait vivre avec lui, devoir tout partager, lui sembla presque insupportable. C'était devenu tout à coup si… réel.  
Elle tenta cependant de se reprendre très vite, tandis que la voix inquiète de Pete résonnait dans le combiné du téléphone.

- _Tu n'es pas heureuse ? _  
- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Il va juste falloir que je fasse rapidement un peu de rangement dans mes placards etc.  
- _Je pourrais venir t'aider… _  
- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, un peu trop précipitamment… Je … Je vais faire ça moi-même.

Un silence inquiet accueillit ces paroles.

- …_ Si tu veux, je peux chercher un appart. On n'est pas obligés d'emménager tout de suite ensemble, Sam. _

La jeune femme essaya de se détendre.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, finit-elle par répondre en souriant. Nous sommes fiancés. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste été surprise, c'est tout. Nous allons pouvoir fêter nos fiançailles avec mes amis. Que dis-tu de Samedi prochain ?

A ces mots, Pete retrouva de suite son enthousiasme.

- _C'est super ! J'arriverai vendredi soir et je commencerai à installer mes affaires. Je dois me présenter le mercredi suivant pour mon nouveau poste. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Il va falloir que je file._  
- Très bien ! Passe une bonne journée. On s'appelle demain ?  
- _Ça marche… Je t'aime. _  
- … Moi aussi. A demain.

Il sembla hésiter à l'autre bout du fil puis finit par raccrocher. A peine avait-elle reposé le combiné qu'elle s'effondrait sur sa chaise en soupirant. Des centaines de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et le nœud persistant dans son estomac ne l'aidait pas du tout… Elle tenta de remettre en ordre ses idées et de trouver une explication à son comportement. Elle avait peut-être eu cette réaction tout simplement parce que l'idée soudaine qu'un intrus puisse pénétrer son intimité l'avait effrayée. Un sentiment de panique assez compréhensible, finalement. De plus, elle n'aimait pas spécialement les imprévus… Oui… Tout ceci était après tout parfaitement normal. Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant à tout ça !  
Et puis de toute façon, elle avait pris sa décision ! Elle n'allait pas en changer !… Et pourquoi le ferait-elle, de toute façon ? C'était bien ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Une vie de famille, des enfants… et Pete.

Elle se releva finalement.

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle voulait ! Alors tout allait bien ! C'était juste plus rapide que prévu. Et alors ? Tant mieux non ? Elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps !  
A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander trois jours de perm afin de pouvoir organiser tout ça. Aussi, d'un pas résolu, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur. La porte était ouverte et Jack en pleine discussion avec le sergent Harriman.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Walter ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ce genre de décision sans moi ?

Celui-ci, gêné, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, des dossiers pleins les bras.

- Il me faut votre accord, Général…

O'Neill soupira excédé, mais son regard s'illumina aussitôt en découvrant Sam près de l'entrée.

- Carter ? Un problème ?  
- Je souhaiterais juste vous entretenir de quelque chose mais… ce n'est peut-être pas le moment…  
- Mais si, mais si, répondit-il aussitôt en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Il semblait apparemment ravi de l'interruption.

- Walter, voyez ça vous-même, je vous fais confiance, poursuivit-il en incitant le sergent à quitter les lieux.  
- Mais… Mon Général…  
- Raahhh ! J'ai dit et vous exécutez !

A ces mots et surtout au ton de sa voix, même Sam avait sursauté ! Devant le visage soudain courroucé d'O'Neill, Harriman prit ses cliques et ses claques sans plus attendre et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme, amusée, leva alors les yeux vers Jack et croisa son regard complice.

- Pauvre Walter ! Je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il me lâche au moins cinq minutes…

Sam retint à grand peine une envie de rire. Elle avait retrouvé le moral comme par magie.

- Mon Général, Pete et moi voulions vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait …  
- Bah ! l'interrompit-il aussitôt en levant les bras. C'était purement égoïste de ma part.

Surprise, elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Je n'avais aucune envie de vous voir partir, Carter. Ils m'ont pris la tête un certain temps avant d'accepter mais j'étais très motivé !

Il avait dit ces mots avec un sourire ravageur et Sam sentit bêtement son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines.  
Pourquoi lui faisait-il toujours autant d'effet ? Ca faisait huit ans maintenant, bon sang !

- Eh bien, merci en tout cas… murmura-t-elle finalement.

Comme elle se taisait mais ne bougeait toujours pas pour sortir, Jack finit par s'adosser à son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Autre chose ? demanda-t-il doucement.

A ces mots, Sam reprit ses esprits en rougissant. L'espace d'un instant, son imagination avait légèrement dévié…

- Euh oui !... Je souhaiterais avoir trois jours de permission afin de préparer son arrivée et la fête pour nos fiançailles.

Pour la première fois depuis que ce sujet avait été abordé entre eux, elle vit Jack se rembrunir. Il acquiesça cependant et retrouva vite son sourire. Mais Sam avait perçu son hésitation, provoquant un véritable chaos en elle ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi était-il devenu si sombre, tout à coup ? Est-ce qu'il venait de prendre conscience de ce que ces fiançailles impliquaient ? Regrettait-il de ne pas être intervenu ? …  
Ou bien était-ce simplement du à ces trois jours de permission qui tombaient particulièrement mal dans son planning… ?  
Terriblement frustrée d'être incapable de lire dans les pensées de l'homme qui, inconsciemment, la torturait autant, Sam finit par chasser toutes ces questions de son esprit. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus se faire d'idées. C'était peine perdue et surtout beaucoup trop douloureux.

- Permission accordée, Colonel, dit-il alors, la sortant de sa torpeur.

Elle acquiesça machinalement puis redressa la tête, le regard soudain perçant.

- La fête est samedi soir, chez moi… Vous pensez venir seul ou accompagné, Mon Général ?

Il sourcilla à peine à cette question et répondit aussitôt.

- Je viendrai accompagné.

Sam hocha de nouveau la tête alors qu'une violente nausée soulevait son coeur. Elle se força cependant à sourire.

- Très bien, c'est noté ! Merci encore pour tout, Monsieur.

Et sur ce, elle sortit précipitamment.  
Elle avait l'impression atroce de suffoquer.  
Que croyait-elle à la fin ? Qu'elle était la seule à faire sa vie de son côté ? … Jack était un homme, après tout. Un homme avec des besoins. C'était complètement stupide de l'imaginer vivant seul pendant toutes ces années. Il était simplement plus discret, voilà tout…  
Et puis quelle importance ? Elle était fiancée et allait se marier dans quelques mois seulement. Elle allait enfin avoir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré.  
Alors pourquoi cette brusque envie de s'effondrer en larmes ? Pourquoi ce désir brutal de hurler ?

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir! :) Cette fic n'est pas longue. Elle sera en 3 parties. **

............................................

La soirée battait son plein et Sam ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Un monde fou avait envahi son salon, agglutiné à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle avait espéré pouvoir ouvrir les portes-fenêtres afin d'éviter à ses invités d'être serrés comme des sardines, hélas, le temps ne semblait pas vouloir s'arranger depuis deux jours. Certains avaient donc déserté le salon et prit leurs quartiers dans la cuisine et même dans la chambre d'ami au rez-de-chaussée. Au moins, ils pouvaient ainsi respirer.

La jeune femme lançait de temps en temps un regard craintif vers la porte d'entrée. Jack n'était toujours pas arrivé et l'idée de le voir au bras d'une autre femme mettait Sam au supplice. Pourtant, depuis trois jours, elle avait tenté de se faire à cette idée, se forçant à dédramatiser la situation. Après tout, elle était mariée ou tout comme. Pete avait débarqué la veille et commencé à installer quelques affaires. Pas grand chose, il est vrai, le plus gros devant arriver lundi dans l'après-midi. Elle avait vu, avec un regard quelque peu inquiet, son petit univers changer, envahi par les quelques objets qu'il avait emportés avec lui. Passé le premier instant de malaise, elle avait finalement trouvé agréable de voir une chemise d'homme posé négligemment sur la chaise de sa – non, de leur - chambre ou bien l'après rasage dans sa... leur placard, à côté de sa crème hydratante... En revanche, elle avait beaucoup moins apprécié le couvercle des toilettes perpétuellement relevé... Il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche deux mots...  
Alors voilà, ils vivaient ensemble maintenant mais Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que toutes ses craintes, tout cet agacement ne seraient jamais venus la parasiter si l'homme qui avait emménagé chez elle était...

Lui... songea-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et rencontrant le regard chaud de son supérieur.

- Bonsoir, Carter.  
- Bonsoir Mon Général, dit-elle en souriant, cherchant à ignorer la main menue agrippée au bras de Jack. Entrez, il fait un froid glacial dehors.

Ni une, ni deux, elle s'écarta afin de laisser passer le couple et referma la porte derrière eux tout en se composant un sourire qui, elle l'espérait, pourrait donner le change.

- Carter, je voudrais vous présenter Kerry Johnson. Kerry, voici le Colonel Carter, mon second.

La main menue agrippée au bras de Jack s'avança vers elle et Sam la serra un instant avant de lever enfin les yeux vers sa rivale... Mon Dieu, que disait-elle ! Pas sa rivale ! ... Son invitée. La petite amie de son supérieur.

- Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Colonel ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Misère ! Elle était superbe... Brune, les cheveux longs et bouclés, extrêmement féminine, elle lui souriait avec chaleur, apparemment enchantée de la rencontrer...

- Appelez-moi Sam, répondit celle-ci joyeusement. Donnez-moi vos manteaux, je vais vous débarrasser.

Puis se tournant vers le salon, elle appela Peter.  
Il était hors de question qu'elle supporte seule cette confrontation. Celui-ci vint les rejoindre quelques secondes après l'appel de la jeune femme et s'approcha du couple.

- Pete, voici le Général O'Neill et son amie Kerry Johnson.  
- Général, s'exclama aussitôt son fiancé en serrant la main de Jack avec effusion. Je ne sais comment vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Puis se tournant vers la jolie brune, il la salua également avec chaleur.

- Sans le Général O'Neill, je serais encore en train de me prendre la tête avec ces imbéciles de bureaucrates qui refusaient de me transférer à Colorado Springs !

Sam les regarda discuter un instant l'esprit ailleurs. C'était si étrange de les voir tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre. C'était comme si deux mondes venaient d'entrer brutalement en collision. Deux parties de sa vie qui n'auraient jamais du se mélanger... Un noeud au ventre, elle dut s'avouer que Pete faisait pâle figure à côté de Jack. Celui-ci le dépassait de quinze bons centimètres et sa silhouette toujours athlétique malgré les heures passées derrière un bureau le rendait plus impressionnant que jamais. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, cette rencontre. Vraiment pas...

Toujours souriante, elle leur indiqua le salon et partit poser les manteaux sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir rester un instant tranquille afin de se reprendre mais la pièce était déjà occupée par de nombreuses personnes qui la saluaient avec entrain à chaque fois qu'elle passait. Tout le monde semblait heureux et particulièrement de bonne humeur. Quel contraste avec ce qu'elle ressentait, elle. C'était pire que tout. Cette fête de fiançailles était un véritable cauchemar, surtout depuis quelques minutes... Depuis qu'elle avait vu cette-main-menue-accrochée-au-bras-de-Jack...

Dans un soupir, elle se dirigea vers le buffet du salon et se servit une double Vodka orange. Après tout, elle aussi avait le droit de s'amuser un peu !  
Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à voguer d'un groupe à l'autre, évitant soigneusement celui où le Général et sa petite amie se trouvaient, engloutissant par la même occasion trois autres verres, histoire de se détendre un peu. Mais elle avait l'alcool triste, ce soir... Décidément, rien n'allait, aussi, après un énième tour de la salle, elle sortit de la maison. Elle frissonna aussitôt regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre son manteau. Le jardin était désert comme elle l'espérait et elle partit s'asseoir sur un banc, dos à la maison. Elle n'avait pas le courage de rentrer de nouveau pour aller chercher de quoi se couvrir. De toute façon, avec toute la Vodka qu'elle avait ingéré, elle pourrait bien tenir quelques minutes...  
Elle entendit hélas avec agacement la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer.  
Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule quelques minutes ! songea-t-elle injuste tandis qu'on posait sur ses épaules un manteau lourd et chaud.  
S'apprêtant à remercier Peter, elle s'arrêta cependant, un frisson parcourant soudain son corps.

- Merci, Mon Général.

Elle avait aussitôt reconnu le parfum de son after-shave... Jack vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en souriant. C'était son manteau à lui qu'elle portait à présent.

- Vous allez attraper froid, vous devriez le reprendre, Monsieur.  
- Ça va aller. Je suis moins frileux que vous.

Sam sourit. Combien de fois s'était-il moqué d'elle en mission, à ce sujet ?  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Jack finit par se tourner vers elle.

- Carter... Vous ne semblez pas... heureuse, dit-il alors, à la stupéfaction de la jeune femme.

Aussitôt sur la défensive, elle se raidit et finit par se lever pour faire quelques pas.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? demanda-t-elle finalement, le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine.

Elle le vit soupirer puis redresser la tête afin de croiser son regard.

- C'est ce que je constate. Je ne vous avais jamais vu avec Shanahan auparavant et je n'ai pas la sensation que vous êtes heureuse. Tout simplement.  
- Vous vous trompez ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, sentant confusément ses joues s'empourprer devant la perspicacité de son supérieur. Je suis parfaitement bien avec lui.

Ils restèrent à se regarder un court instant en silence mais Jack insista.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup l'expérience des fiançailles, même si... enfin vous savez... mais d'ordinaire, la future mariée ne se saoule pas sciemment pour finalement s'isoler loin de son fiancé.

Elle en resta sans voix. Ecarlate, elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Comme à son habitude, il était parvenu à la percer à jour alors qu'elle, elle n'arrivait même pas à deviner quoique ce soit de ses pensées ou de ses sentiments! C'était insupportable !

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Je ne me suis pas saoulée ! ... Je fais la fête comme tout le monde.

A ces mots, il sourit, sceptique aussi s'avança-t-elle vers lui, plus furieuse que jamais.

- Je vous interdis de vous moquer ! rugit-elle, les larmes lui piquant soudain les yeux... Vous... Vous êtes toujours si...

A la mine défaite de la jeune femme, O'Neill avait retrouvé tout son sérieux.

- Carter... Je ne...  
- Oh arrêtez ! s'exclama-t-elle en le coupant. Eh bien oui ! Vous avez raison ! Je ne suis pas heureuse ! ... Vous êtes si perspicace !

Elle avait craché ces derniers mots en se détournant, incapable de le regarder en face. Elle n'était plus cohérente. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool et les mots semblaient sortir tous seuls sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir.

- Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je n'arrive pas à cacher ce que je ressens. Vous êtes si parfait à chaque fois ! Si parfaitement glacial et insensible ! ... Vous gardez tout en vous sans rien laisser filtrer ! Mais moi, je ne sais pas faire ça ! ... Alors laissez-moi l'illusion que j'y arrive ! Faites comme les autres et acceptez-le ! Si je le veux suffisamment fort, j'y parviendrais peut-être ! Peut-être que je réussirais à croire moi aussi que je suis heureuse avec lui ! Même si je sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a qu'avec vous que...

Mais elle s'interrompit brusquement. Bouleversée, elle posa machinalement une main devant sa bouche, réalisant soudain la portée de ses paroles.  
Elle croisa son regard. Il avait changé d'expression. Les yeux écarquillés, il la regardait, figé.

Mon Dieu... Qu'avait-elle dit ?

Dans un gémissement, elle se recula puis fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la porte d'entrée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison. La chaleur due à l'alcool et surtout à la honte lui brûlant les joues, elle prit conscience du manteau qu'elle portait toujours sur ses épaules aussi, fondant la foule, elle déposa le vêtement dans la chambre d'ami puis grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Les mains tremblantes, terriblement humiliée, elle s'appuya contre le lavabo.

Qu'avait-elle dit ? Comment avait-elle pu lui dire une chose pareille ! Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle se mariait avec Pete parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir lui... Oh Mon Dieu, qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? C'était pire que tout ! Ce comportement était pire que tout ! C'était lâche, bas, honteux... Comment avait-elle pu le mettre dans une situation aussi embarrassante ?  
Jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder de nouveau en face ? Jamais elle ne pourrait...

Brûlante, elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage, indifférente à son maquillage qui laissait de grandes traînées noires sous ses yeux.  
Jamais... Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Le soir de ses fiançailles... Le soir censé être l'un des plus beaux de toute sa vie... Alors, incapable de se retenir davantage, elle éclata en sanglots.

- Sam ? Tu es là ? demanda Pete de l'autre côté de la porte.  
- Oui... J'arrive... J'ai juste un peu trop bu, répondit-elle en réparant comme elle pouvait les dégâts que ses larmes avaient provoqués sur son visage.

Elle était restée enfermée dans la salle de bain pendant dix bonnes minutes maintenant et elle allait devoir en ressortir. Elle se remaquilla légèrement, disciplina comme elle put ses cheveux en bataille puis tenta de reconstituer le masque de la parfaite petite fiancée avant d'ouvrir la porte. Pete l'attendait, le visage anxieux et inévitablement, un profond sentiment de culpabilité vint lui nouer l'estomac. Elle se sentait vraiment abominable avec lui. Son comportement était inqualifiable.

S'avançant jusqu'à lui, elle le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra bien fort contre elle. Sans un mot, il se laissa faire, répondant à son étreinte. Après s'être excusée pour son absence, ils redescendirent dans le salon et Sam balaya la salle d'un regard anxieux. Aucune trace de Jack. Elle découvrit Teal'c non loin de là et s'approcha de lui.

- Vous avez vu le Général ?  
- Il vient de partir avec Kerry Johnson. Ils s'excusent tous deux auprès de vous de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, dit-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça, le feu aux joues, et fit mine de reporter son attention sur la discussion en cours.  
Il avait choisi de partir. Finalement, c'était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose à faire après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Honteuse, elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure le reste de la soirée mais le coeur n'y était pas.  
Quel désastre... Un vrai cauchemar... Teal'c et Daniel avaient bien sûr senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et avaient tenté de la sonder à plusieurs reprises mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Alors elle les avait rassurés comme elle le pouvait mais tout ça sonnait dramatiquement faux.  
Une fois la porte refermée sur les derniers invités, Sam se retourna et croisa le regard incertain de Pete. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il alors.  
- ... Je ne sais pas... bredouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je suis désolée.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, la tête posée sur son épaule, le coeur horriblement lourd. Il commença cependant par embrasser son cou et Sam ne put réfréner un violent frisson de répulsion. Hélas, il prit cela pour tout autre chose et s'enhardit dans ses caresses et ses baisers. N'y tenant plus, elle le repoussa doucement, contenant comme elle le put son envie de l'écarter violemment d'elle...

- Non... S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

Docile, il s'arrêta, légèrement frustré mais finit par acquiescer avant de poser un chaste baiser sur son front.

- Comme tu veux... Tu viens te coucher ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Elle était bien trop énervée pour cela.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée... Vas-y toi, dit-elle en l'embrassant gentiment avant de s'écarter.  
- Très bien. Bonne nuit alors. Et attend-moi pour le ménage, je t'aiderai demain.

Sans un mot, elle le regarda monter les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre puis jeta un oeil autour d'elle. Le salon était dans un état de désordre indescriptible. Et elle n'osait imaginer comment elle allait retrouver la cuisine...  
Désireuse de ne pas laisser une seconde de libre à son esprit, Sam se dirigea vers le buffet et commença à empiler les verres et les assiettes sales.

Cela faisait bien dix bonnes minutes qu'elle s'affairait ainsi lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Songeant qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une personne ayant oublié quelque chose, elle se pressa d'aller ouvrir avant que l'inconnu ne sonne et réveille Pete.  
L'homme se trouvait de dos mais elle reconnut aussitôt ses larges épaules et ses cheveux en bataille. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle le regarda se retourner vers elle et plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Carter... Je ne vous dérange pas ? J'ai vu de la lumière aussi j'ai pensé que vous n'étiez peut-être pas encore couchée...

Incapable de parler, elle le regarda un instant, bouche bée puis finit par retrouver ses esprits.

- Mon Général ?... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts, il jeta un oeil derrière la jeune femme puis ne voyant personne, finit par accrocher de nouveau son regard.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Le coeur battant soudain la chamade, Sam finit par acquiescer. Sans un mot, elle prit son manteau à côté de l'entrée et incita O'Neill à ressortir. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Pete puisse entendre les excuses et récriminations qui ne tarderaient à suivre.  
Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers le parc de l'autre côté de la rue. A cette heure, il était évidement désert et bien que le ciel soit découvert, un froid glacial la saisit brusquement. Elle entendait son pas familier derrière elle. Ce pas si rassurant et qui lui manquait tant en mission. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait rien de réconfortant, bien au contraire. Elle avait la sensation atroce d'aller tout droit à l'échafaud. Lorsqu'elle estima être suffisamment loin, elle se retourna, la tête basse, désireuse de commencer elle-même les hostilités... Enfin... Pour elle, il s'agissait plus de quémander son pardon...

- Je suis désolée, Mon Général... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je vous fais toutes mes...  
- Carter, l'interrompit-il.

Sam s'arrêta donc, attendant ses réprimandes mais elles tardèrent à venir aussi se permit-elle de l'observer à travers ses yeux mis-clos.  
Il semblait nerveux…  
Surprise, elle redressa la tête et attendit patiemment qu'il finisse par lui parler.

- Je viens de rompre avec Kerry, dit-il simplement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Incrédule, la jeune femme sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et ses joues s'empourprer violemment. Pour quelle raison lui disait-il ça ?  
Les mains moites, elle agrippa les pans de son manteau.

- ... Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle alors, la voix faible.  
- Je voulais être libre avant de ... tenter ma chance.

Le coeur de Sam fit une embardée. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son front devenu étrangement moite compte tenu de l'air glacial... mais elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, de brûler littéralement de l'intérieur.

- De tenter votre chance... répéta-t-elle, encore incertaine.  
- Avec vous, finit-il donc par dire, pour que les choses soient le plus clair possible.

Bouleversée, elle essaya de reprendre pied.  
Il voulait tenter sa chance avec elle...

- Comment... balbutia-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire... Pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Je croyais que vous étiez heureuse avec lui... Et c'est tout ce que je veux, Carter. Que vous soyez heureuse.

Elle sentit alors confusément des larmes embuer ses yeux.  
Jack s'approcha lentement d'elle et caressa sa joue avec tendresse, la faisant frissonner. Il la contempla un long moment en silence avant de reprendre :

- Je veux vous voir sourire, rire aux éclats... Je veux lire la joie sur votre visage… Et si tout cela doit être pour un autre homme, je l'accepterais... Parce que finalement, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Pour seule réponse, Sam lui sourit et posa une main sur celle de Jack, pressant celle-ci davantage contre sa joue. Leurs regards étaient soudés l'un à l'autre par la même émotion.

- Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez faire cela... murmura-t-elle avant de se laisser aller contre son torse, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se serrer contre lui.

Combien de fois avait-elle désiré ce simple contact ? Combien de fois en avait-elle rêvé ? Elle sentit son souffle brûlant contre sa joue avant qu'il ne plonge son visage dans son cou, humant sans retenue son parfum, la collant davantage contre lui. C'était si doux, si merveilleusement parfait.  
Il la repoussa cependant légèrement, observant son visage avec délectation. Pas de doute. C'était du bonheur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Alors sa décision fut prise.

- Je vais démissionner de l'armée. Je vais continuer de diriger le SGC en tant que civil.

Sam se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Mon Général... Vous n'avez pas peur de le regretter un jour ?

Jack sourit et caressa de nouveau sa joue.

- Je ne crois pas non...

Elle lui répondit encore par un sourire lumineux mais son coeur se figea soudain.

- Sam ?

C'était Pete ! D'un même mouvement le couple se sépara. Heureusement, la lune étant cachée, il n'avait certainement pas pu les voir.

- Je suis ici ! s'exclama-t-elle donc, consciente de l'anxiété qu'elle avait perçue dans sa voix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme s'avançait vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu des voix et tu n'étais plus là...

Puis reconnaissant O'Neill :

- Général ? Il y a un problème.

Jack se racla la gorge, quelque peu gêné, puis finit par secouer la tête.

- Juste un léger souci à la base...  
- Ah... Et vous avez préféré venir lui en parler de vive voix plutôt qu'au téléphone ? Et qu'est ce que vous faites dans ce parc, d'ailleurs ?

Il y avait juste de la surprise dans sa voix. Pas de soupçon ni de colère.

- Ecoute Pete, ce n'est pas important... commença Sam embarrassée.  
- D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser, intervint Jack avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Carter ?  
- Mon Général ? demanda-t-elle, le coeur battant la chamade.

Tout ça lui semblait surréaliste...

- Je... m'occupe de ce dont je vous ai parlé dès demain.

Sam ne put réfréner un sourire.

- Très bien... J'en ferai de même de mon côté, Monsieur.

Il acquiesça en silence, les yeux accrochés aux siens. Puis se détournant, il finit par saluer Pete et s'éloigna.  
Passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, elle sentit à peine son fiancé prendre son autre main dans la sienne.

- Tu es brûlante, Sam... Ca va ?  
- Très bien oui, murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Aussitôt Pete lui répondit, pressant les doigts de la jeune femme contre sa bouche.

- Ah enfin ! Enfin tu souris. Je commençais à croire que tu n'étais pas heureuse...

Terriblement mal à l'aise, Sam détourna la tête et l'incita d'une pression à rentrer. Au loin, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du 4X4 de Jack et son coeur se mit brusquement à fondre. C'était ridicule mais tout ce qui, à présent, le rappelait à elle lui donnait l'impression étrange d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre... Jamais elle ne parviendrait à dormir. Elle était beaucoup trop excitée pour ça !

Elle laissa Pete remonter se coucher et reprit son ménage mais maintenant tout avait changé. Absolument tout. Ce n'était plus un avenir terne qui se profilait à l'horizon mais bien au contraire, un futur lumineux. Elle était heureuse. Si heureuse. Etait-ce possible de supporter autant de bonheur sans mourir ? Elle avait envie de chanter, de hurler, de faire le plus de bruit possible, d'extériorisé le trop plein d'émotion que renfermait son corps... Son corps soudain si étroit, si petit pour contenir autant de joie.

Et lui... Que ressentait-il ? Avait-il également des difficultés à dormir ? Brûlait-il lui aussi de l'intérieur ?

Soudain, une envie lancinante de le voir lui noua l'estomac. Le voir et entendre sa voix. Regarder son visage, plonger son regard dans le sien, se noyer dans ses yeux bruns, chauds, dévorants... Un frisson parcourut tout à coup son corps. Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés... Dieu comme elle avait envie de sentir sa bouche sur ses lèvres, ses mains dans ses cheveux, son souffle contre sa peau... Son corps contre le sien... Et tout cela, elle le pourrait bientôt. Ce n'était plus un simple fantasme. IL était la réalité. IL était sa réalité. Elle pouvait dès à présent rêver de lui sans frustration... Combien de nuits avait-elle passées à s'imaginer faire l'amour avec lui tout en se réveillant le lendemain matin, désœuvrée, sachant parfaitement que jamais elle n'en aurait le droit ailleurs que dans ses rêves. Et maintenant, tout était possible. Maintenant, si elle le désirait, elle pouvait faire tout cela. Cela et des choses plus simples encore, comme le regarder sans se cacher. Pouvoir simplement observer son visage sans avoir la crainte qu'il ne la voit et la repousse. Elle aimait tellement le regarder... Elle l'aimait tellement, tout simplement.

Il était près de quatre heures du matin lorsqu'elle rejoignit Pete. Elle resta éveillée encore un long moment puis finalement parvint à s'endormir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà la p'tite fin ^^ Juste pour sourire un peu! Enfin, j'espère :)**

**.........................................**

Une odeur de pain grillé et de café l'éveilla peu à peu. Pete s'activait dans la cuisine et la porte restée entre-ouverte avait ramené ces délicieuses odeurs jusque dans la chambre. Elle s'étira doucement et la soirée d'hier lui revint tout à coup à l'esprit. Son coeur se mit aussitôt à battre plus fort, et son manque de sommeil aidant, elle sentit le sol tourner dangereusement autour d'elle. Heureusement, elle se reprit bien vite et balança d'un geste vif et enjoué les couvertures avant de foncer directement dans la salle de bain. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse... Des mois... Que disait-elle ? Elle ne s'était en fait jamais sentie aussi heureuse !

Elle regarda la petite pendule sur le poste radio. 10h36. Il devait déjà être au travail. Il n'était pas en congé et le dimanche au SGC était un jour comme un autre. Elle s'engouffra sans plus attendre sous la douche, se lava avec énergie et en ressortit encore plus survoltée. Elle se rembrunit cependant sachant parfaitement ce qui lui restait à faire pour remplir la part de son « contrat ».  
Elle s'habilla à la hâte, souffla bruyamment puis descendit rejoindre son fiancé dans la cuisine.

- Sam, chérie ! l'accueillit-il joyeusement. Tu as quasiment rangé tout le salon... Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre.  
- Je n'étais pas fatiguée. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-elle brusquement tendue.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle le repoussa doucement et s'écarta de lui. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils, contrarié.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sam hésita... L'avoir devant elle rendait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles.

- Pete. Il faut qu'on parle.

A ces mots, il se rembrunit davantage, sentant venir la mauvaise nouvelle. Comme il se taisait, elle reprit le plus fermement possible.

- Je suis désolée mais... Je ne peux pas continuer.

Et sur ces mots, elle ôta lentement sa bague de fiançailles et la lui tendit. Incrédule, il regarda le diamant dans la main de la jeune femme puis reporta son attention sur elle.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?  
- Non, murmura-t-elle, le coeur serré, évitant lâchement son regard. Je suis désolée.

Finalement, c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Peter était quelqu'un d'adorable et il l'aimait si fort. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était Jack qu'elle voulait, qu'elle avait toujours voulu. C'était Jack qu'elle pouvait avoir, maintenant.  
Refusant de reprendre la bague, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ne quittant pas la jeune femme des yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas... Tu m'as dit oui... Tu as fait en sorte que mon transfert se fasse plus rapidement... Tu m'as présenté à tes amis et maintenant... tu veux rompre ?

Comme elle acquiesçait mais refusait obstinément de croiser son regard, il finit par s'énerver.

- Regarde-moi, bon sang ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Elle consentit à faire ce qu'il lui demandait mais il ne put lire dans ses yeux que ce qu'elle s'évertuait à lui dire.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu tout arrêter ?

Que lui répondre ?

- Je ne peux pas, c'est tout.  
- Tu ne peux pas ? Tu ne peux pas ! s'exclama-t-il sarcastique en levant les bras vers le ciel. Je rêve ! ... J'attends une réponse un peu plus précise qu'un « Je ne peux pas » !

Sam soupira, une boule dans la gorge. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre... Ca te ferait trop de mal.

Il rit, entre la rage et les sanglots.

- Trop de mal... Je crois que, quoique tu dises, je ne pourrais pas avoir plus mal, Sam.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un long moment puis il finit se raidir.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? ... C'est ça ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas et baissait piteusement la tête, il finit par acquiescer de lui-même. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre...  
Il se redressa tout à coup, les yeux exorbités.

- Tu m'as trompé ?  
- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. Non. Je ne t'ai pas trompé, Peter.

Il sembla un peu soulagé, quand bien même on puisse être soulagé en souffrant autant. Mais le problème restait le même. Elle le quittait pour un autre.

- Qui est-ce ? Il était à la fête, hier ? ... Bien sûr qu'il était à la fête hier, puisqu'il y avait toutes les personnes que tu connaissais, répondit-il de lui-même en réfléchissant.  
- Arrête, s'il te plait... Tu te fais du mal inutilement.  
- Je veux savoir !  
- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ? murmura-t-elle, suppliante.  
- J'ai besoin de savoir qui c'est !

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et devant le visage ravagé de Pete, Sam sentit confusément ses yeux s'embuer. Il ne méritait vraiment pas ça... Dieu que c'était dur...  
Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

- C'est O'Neill, dit-il alors, comme si cela coulait de source. Mais bien sûr, c'est lui. Hier soir... Tu semblais si heureuse après son départ...

Elle le regarda de nouveau et il put lire la réponse dans ses yeux. Il l'observa sans comprendre, toute fureur l'ayant soudain déserté.

- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi maintenant ? ... Tu le connais depuis des années. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Sam hésita, la gorge serrée.

- ... Il a compris qu'il n'y avait que lui... murmura-t-elle tandis que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues pâles.

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle posa la bague sur la table puis sortit de la cuisine. Il ne chercha même pas à la retenir. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami, la seule pièce où il n'y avait aucune affaire à lui, afin de lui permettre de les rassembler sans la croiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer bruyamment. Peter Shanahan venait de sortir de sa vie.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes, assise sur le lit, le coeur serré. C'était toujours affreusement douloureux de faire souffrir quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Et Dieu sait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Elle essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et sortit de la chambre. Elle vérifia que Peter était bien parti puis monta s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu.  
Elle s'examina dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son visage chiffonné... Et pourtant, une lueur brillait dans son regard. C'était lui. Il était là. En elle, bien au chaud.

Peu à peu, elle retrouva le sourire et descendit dans la cuisine. Pete l'avait nettoyée et s'apprêtait apparemment à lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit... Soupirant, une impression de malaise persistant, elle rangea le plateau, vida la tasse de son ex fiancé dans l'évier et se servit un bol de café. Il était tiède mais elle s'en contenterait.  
Elle le but rapidement et se remit à la tâche, désireuse de se vider l'esprit. Nettoyer et ranger lui faisait du bien et lui permettait de ne pas trop penser. Le silence de la maison la mettant curieusement mal à l'aise, elle alluma sa chaîne stéréo et mit un CD.  
Elle s'activa pendant plusieurs heures et lorsque le salon et la cuisine furent enfin parfaitement propres, elle se redressa, le dos courbaturé. Il était 15h52. Il ne lui restait plus que la chambre d'ami...  
Le téléphone retentit alors et Sam, après avoir baissé le son de sa chaîne décrocha le combiné.

- Oui ?  
_- Bonjour. C'est O'Neill. _

La jeune femme sentit de suite son coeur s'emballer. Ses jambes ne la portant plus, elle se laissa glisser doucement sur le planché, un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Bonjour... balbutia-t-elle timidement.  
-_ Bien dormi ? _demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Il lui demandait si elle avait bien dormi. Jack O'Neill l'appelait et lui demandait si elle avait bien dormi... Gloussant intérieurement, elle se faisait l'effet d'une adolescente au téléphone avec son petit ami, s'extasiant qu'il puisse se soucier de la qualité de son sommeil !

- Pas beaucoup. J'étais un peu trop... énervée...

Un rire léger lui répondit et, amusée, elle commença à tortiller le fil du téléphone autour de son doigt.

- Et vous ?  
- _Pareil. En fait, j'ai préféré ne pas me coucher du tout. Je n'aurais pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit. _

Sam sentit son coeur tambouriner encore plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas dormi à cause d'elle.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un instant puis Jack finit par se racler la gorge.

- _Vous êtes seule ?_

Sous-entendant : « Est-il parti ? L'avez-vous quitté ? ». Elle comprit que Pete faisait parti des raisons de son manque de sommeil...

- Oui. C'est terminé.

Elle l'entendit soupirer légèrement. Voilà pourquoi il appelait…

- _Est-ce que..._

Mais il se tut finalement. Intriguée, Sam attendit qu'il poursuive, en vain.

- Est-ce que quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
- _Non rien... Ca ne me regarde pas. _  
- Dites toujours, insista-t-elle.

Il hésita en soupirant. Elle l'imaginait aisément passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, massant au passage sa nuque nouée comme à chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé.

_- Est-ce que tous les deux vous avez... _

Sam sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine.

- _Pardon, _continua-t-il aussitôt, avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre... _Ca ne me regarde vraiment pas, je suis désolé._

Il semblait gêné mais avant tout, tendu. Il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit parce qu'il pensait à ce qu'elle faisait avec Peter... Elle tenta de se mettre un instant à sa place et les joues en feu, comprit parfaitement que l'idée d'imaginer la personne que vous aimez et qui vous aime dans le lit d'une autre personne avait de quoi rendre insomniaque n'importe qui.

- Non ! s'empressa-t-elle donc de le rassurer. Il n'y a rien eu. Nous n'avons rien fait.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles avant d'être brisé de nouveau par Jack.

- _Excusez-moi... Je n'avais pas le droit de vous demander ça... _  
- Si… Vous avez tous les droits... Maintenant, _tu_ as tous les droits.

A ces mots, elle l'entendit sourire à travers le combiné et elle sourit à son tour…

- _Je vais envoyer la lettre, _dit-il alors, plus détendue.  
- Tu attendais de savoir si j'avais rompu ? Merci pour cette confiance ! répondit-elle, faussement outrée.  
- _Ben, les femmes, de vraies girouettes... Faut jamais leur faire confiance... _  
- Ohhh ! Rugit-elle aussitôt, tout à fait outrée cette fois-ci, tandis qu'un rire chaud résonnait à l'autre bout du fil. Espèce de… !

Mais elle fut interrompue par le son caractéristique de l'alarme du SGC.

- _Ah ! Ca doit être SG5 qui rentre. Faut que j'y aille... _

Il s'arrêta cependant, un court instant, hésitant.

_- …Je peux v... te rappeler ce soir ?_ demanda-t-il, incertain.

Sam ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Jack O'Neill lui demandait son autorisation pour l'appeler. C'était le monde à l'envers.

- Bien sûr...

Elle l'entendit de nouveau sourire.

_- Alors à ce soir._  
- A ce soir.

Elle attendit qu'il raccroche pour en faire de même, les yeux dans le vague, rêveuse. Si ça, ce n'était pas le bonheur parfait... ça y ressemblait étrangement...

Sam passa les trois heures suivantes à ranger et nettoyer la chambre d'ami... Un liquide bleu indéterminé était venu s'incruster dans sa moquette et le récurage n'avait pas été un mince affaire... Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, la maison brillant comme un sou neuf, son estomac se rappela à elle. Elle n'avait rien avalé mis à part un café ce midi...  
Ni une ni deux, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se fit cuir un steak et quelques pommes de terre, avala son contenu avec appétit puis se sentant poisseuse remonta dans la salle de bain afin de se faire couler un bain... Il était presque 20h et elle se demandait, fébrile, vers quelle heure il appellerait. Elle trimballait le combiné sans fil de son téléphone partout où elle allait... Y compris dans les toilettes ! C'était pathétique.  
Une fois la baignoire remplie, elle se déshabilla, mit ses vêtements dans le panier à linge sal et entra dans l'eau chaude et parfumée avec délectation.  
Le téléphone sonna aussitôt. Fiévreuse, elle essuya ses mains tremblantes sur la première serviette venue, éclaboussant au passage le sol de sa salle de bain puis empoigna le combiné du téléphone et décrocha.

- Allo ?  
_- C'est moi. _

Inévitablement, son coeur qui s'était figé dans l'attente, se remit à battre de plus belle.

- Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle en souriant.  
- _Bonsoir, _répondit-il sur le même ton. _Tu as passé une bonne... fin d'après-midi ? _

Sam rit doucement, faisant clapoter l'eau autour d'elle.

_- Tiens ? Tu es où ? Ca résonne, c'est bizarre. _  
- Je suis dans mon bain, après une dure journée de labeur !  
- _Mmmmm...  
_- Oui?  
_- ... __Je peux venir te rejoindre ?_ demanda-t-il, apparemment plus intéressé par le bain que par la dure journée de labeur.

La jeune femme sourit, un délicieux frisson parcourant son corps. Dieu, qu'elle aimerait qu'il soit là...

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle donc, mettant dans sa voix le plus de sensualité possible.

Elle l'entendit grogner de frustration à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Tu sais que tu es en train de me tuer, là... _  
- Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais venir, je t'ai simplement répondu « oui », dit-elle en souriant.

Nouveau soupir.

- _Je n'ai jamais autant regretté d'être Général..._

Le sentant vraiment frustré, elle changea de sujet. Ça lui permettrait à elle aussi de reprendre un peu ses esprits. L'entendre grogner avait tendance à la mettre dans tous ses états...

- Pas de problèmes à la base ?

Il sembla accepter ce changement de sujet avec reconnaissance.

- _Non... Ah si ! Felger a failli faire exploser tout l'étage mais... en fait non, rien d'anormal à ça... La routine donc. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je le garde, celui-là ? _  
- Parce que malgré sa maladresse c'est l'un des meilleurs scientifiques de ce pays, répondit-elle en riant.  
_- Eh bien... On n'est pas dans la panade. Il faudrait te cloner._

Puis réfléchissant, elle l'entendit soudain grogner de satisfaction...

- _Oh oui... Plein de Carter partout... Mmmmm..._  
- Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée. Une seule n'est pas suffisante ?

Contre toute attente, un silence accueillit ces paroles.

- _Si_, répondit-il, finalement, étrangement sérieux tout à coup. _Mais là, tu es loin. Tu me manques... _

A ces mots, le coeur de Sam fit de suite une embardée.

- _... Tu me manques toujours lorsque tu n'es pas à la base, _poursuivit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Il se montrait soudain si transparent, lui, toujours sur ses gardes.

- Toi aussi, tu me manques.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, écoutant simplement la respiration de l'autre à travers le combiné téléphonique. Ça leur suffisait. Juste ce lien entre eux. Savoir simplement que l'autre était là.  
Mais elle entendit brusquement des bruits étouffés provenant du bureau de Jack.

- _Attends, ne quitte pas... __Oui, entrez ?_  
- _Mon Général, nous avons un problème au réfectoire. Les sergents Lewis et Siler ont trouvé un cafard dans leurs assiettes et ... __  
__- Un cafard ? __  
__- Oui, Mon Général et les personnes présentes ont failli lyncher le cuisto...__  
__- Ben voyons ... _

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

_- Très bien j'arrive. _

Sam entendit de nouveaux bruits sourds puis la voix de Jack retentit dans le combiné.

- _Des cafards dans la nourriture !... Moi aussi, j'irai bien lyncher le cuisto ! _

A ces mots, elle éclata de rire.

- Mon dieu ! Je suis de tout coeur avec toi.  
- _J'espère bien ! Bon allez... Le devoir m'appelle. Je risque ma vie tous les jours, depuis que je suis Général ! _

Sam sourit tendrement, l'estomac soudain serré. Il n'avait pas encore raccroché qu'il lui manquait déjà.

- On se voit demain, dit-elle simplement.  
- _Oui. Passe une bonne nuit... Sam._

Sa voix était si douce, si affectueuse...

- Toi aussi.

Elle l'entendit soupirer puis il raccrocha.  
Doucement, elle reposa le combiné près de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Elle était dans un état assez curieux... Elle se sentait excitée, heureuse, et pourtant son estomac restait continuellement noué.

Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait atrocement, comme jamais auparavant. Alors qu'elle aurait du profiter pleinement de sa soirée à se détendre en lisant un livre, par exemple, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se lever et partir le rejoindre. Après tout, elle le voyait demain, elle pouvait très bien patienter quelques heures. Mais non... Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait ni à lire, ni à dormir, ni à profiter du moment présent. Elle ne ferait que tourner en rond pendant des heures.

Un sourire étira tout à coup ses lèvres. D'un geste brusque, elle attrapa le savon, se lava et se rinça en toute hâte puis s'extirpa du bain avec vivacité, manquant d'arroser un peu plus le sol déjà mouillé. Fébrile, elle se sécha et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse...

Elle allait le rejoindre !

Certes, elle ne pourrait probablement le voir que cinq minutes mais quelle importance... Elle serait là où il est, à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

Elle attrapa le premier sac qu'elle trouva, y mit pêle-mêle quelques vêtements puis sauta dans sa voiture et démarra sur des chapeaux de roues. Elle arriva à la base une demi-heure plus tard, le coeur cognant à se rompre, les joues roses. Elle prit l'ascenseur, désespérée par son extrême lenteur, s'arrêta à l'étage des quartiers, le temps de déposer ses affaires puis descendit un peu plus bas dans les entrailles de Cheyenne Mountain.

Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le bureau de Jack lorsqu'elle entendit brusquement sa voix. Ni une ni deux, elle tourna vers la droite et s'arrêta aussitôt, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il était là, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle.

- Capitaine ! Mettre des cafards morts dans les assiettes de ses petits camarades est contre-indiqué dans de pareils cas ! Qu'aurions-nous fait sans cuisto pendant deux semaines ?  
- Mon Général... intervint le sergent Harriman, peu satisfait par la réprimande de son supérieur à l'encontre du coupable.  
- Quoi ?

Devant son regard lourd de sens, Jack finit par comprendre.

- Ah oui... Bon ! Corvée de chiotte pendant une semaine.  
- Mon Géné... tenta de protester le Capitaine Jones, apparemment responsable de tout ça.  
- Raaah ! Plus un mot !

Et sur ce, il se détourna, Harriman sur ses talons. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus à portée de voix de Jones, il se tourna vers le sergent, amusé.

- N'empêche, j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Siler lorsqu'il...

C'est à cet instant qu'il croisa le regard de Sam. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, troublé, ne s'attendant pas du tout à la trouver là. Harriman fit quelques pas de plus avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus accompagné. Il se retourna, un peu surpris par l'agitation soudaine de son supérieur.

- Mon Général ?

Celui-ci finit par retrouver ses esprits, l'oeil soudain brillant.

- Euh oui... Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Harriman le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis finit par acquiescer.

- Très bien.

Il se retourna alors et faillit percuter Sam.

- Ah ! Bonsoir Colonel Carter... Vous êtes là, murmura-t-il finalement, comme si cela expliquait tout.  
- Bonsoir Sergent, répondit-elle cependant sans quitter Jack des yeux.

Harriman la regarda, regarda de nouveau son supérieur, puis comprenant enfin qu'il était de trop, finit par s'éclipser discrètement.

- Carter ? murmura Jack en s'avançant vers elle, un sourire troublé sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le retour au vouvoiement étant une nécessité à la base, elle ne s'en formalisa pas.  
Lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, sa joue frôlant la sienne, elle sentit avec amusement qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

- Vous me manquiez, Mon Général.

Elle s'écarta ensuite et croisa son regard ravi. Les yeux brillants, ils se sourirent.

- Ca vous dirait d'aller manger un petit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il alors.  
- Le sergent Harriman vous attend...  
- C'est pas grave ! Je lui fais le coup tout le temps... Il me retrouvera suffisamment vite !

Sam sourit, heureuse…

- Alors allons-y... murmura-t-elle.

Et d'un même mouvement, ils partirent vers le mess, marchant si près l'un de l'autre que leurs mains se frôlèrent à chaque pas.

- Un gratiné de cafard, ça vous dit ?  
- ... Je prendrai juste de la gelée, Mon Général... merci...

**FIN**

Je sais, il se passe pas grand chose mais ça fait du bien à écrire ! ;-)


End file.
